Labios Dulces
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Desde el 23 de Agosto, Francis no puede sacarse una pregunta de la cabeza. ¿Como serian los labios de Francis?, ¿Serian dulces?.


Hola :3, tanto tiempo, ¿No?, he visto que se han subido unas pocas historias mas del FrUs, ¡Agradezco un monton a las autoras! :D signfica que ya estamos subiendo un poco mas en hacer esta pareja popular, se que ahora saldran mas fics respecto al ultimo cap de Hetalia (que aun no he visto...), en fin, pero, he aqui yo con un nueva historia :3  
em...esop, disculpen como siempre las faltas de ortografia y lo corta que es uwu

* * *

Labios dulces, labios deseables

¿Cómo sería probar los labios de Alfred?, ¿Cómo sería rozarlos aun con el dedo?, ¿Serian suaves?, ¿Serian dulces?

Era tentador, demasiado, al principio comenzó con un pensamiento, luego paso a estar en los sueños, y estos se hicieron más recurrentes, y finalmente, paso a estar en su mente todo el tiempo.

Oh…, como se lamentaba Francis el haber pensado ese 23 de agosto en los labios de Alfred, desde entonces, ese deseo no se le ha quitado, y ya han pasado 34 meses exactamente desde ese entonces.

Ese 23 de Agosto….

~Flashback~

Todo había comenzado con una reunión informal de los países, algo así como una fiesta, que fue realizada en casa de Feliciano, en donde hablarían de los temas del momento, aunque bueno, de lo único que hablaron fueron de las tonteras que salían en Facebook y los gifs más extraños de Tumblr, entre otras cosas.

Francis estaba algo aburrido en la "pequeña fiesta" y se encontraba sentado en un sillón algo lejos de los demás con una copa de vino en mano, cuando en eso escucha la voz de Alfred a lo lejos y no evito buscarlo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo discutiendo con Arthur, al parecer, por una lata de crema.

-¡Estas muy gordo para que sigas comiendo de esa basura!-

-¿¡Y entonces para que me la pides maldito enojón?!-

-¡Pues para que aprendes también a no ser egoísta!-

Después de eso, ambas naciones comenzaron a tironear de la pobre y nada culpable lata de crema que solo pedía un poco de piedad, pero Alfred, por ser conocido como una nación más fuerte que la inglesa, acabo por quitarle la dichosa lata, después de más insultos, finalmente el ingles se aburrió y se fue a quien sabe donde, dejando a Alfred con la lata solo.

Francis por dentro se reía, y no pudo evitar reírse atrayendo la atención de Alfred, quien avergonzado se comenzó a reír se junto con él al mismo tiempo que se acercaba.

-Que vergonzoso…viste todo eso, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto con la notable vergüenza en sus tiernas mejillas.

-Todo, no lo sé, la verdad les tome atención cuando Arthur te llamo gordo por comer de eso-Apunto a la lata y Alfred se rio un poco más.

-Bueno, mucho tampoco te perdiste-El de lentes sonrió y se concentro en su victoria, de la cual abrió y se llevo a la boca sin medirse, y sin saber cómo, Francis se le quedo observando, viendo como este poco menos se tragaba a la lata también, y entonces allí paso.

Un poco de la desgraciada crema quedo atrapada a punto de caer en el labio inferior de Alfred, quien hacía caso omiso a esta, mientras se terminaba la lata, al hacerlo, sonrió y la dejo a un lado en una pequeña mesa de centro que había.

Francis hacia lo posible por no mirarle ese poco de crema, pero era imposible, estaba a punto de acercarse y limpiárselo con la lengua, ¡Santo cielo!, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

-Alfred, tienes un poco de crema…-

-¿Eh, donde?-

-Allí-Y este le apunto, el otro rubio rio un poco, ah, esa exquisita risa…, ¿¡Pero qué rayos?!, ¡Se estaba quitando la crema con la lengua!

Verlo hacer esa acción, hizo que Francis solo se sonrojara, el ver como la lengua pasaba lentamente por esos dulces labios, ¿Cómo sería si la lengua fuese suya?

Y allí comenzó

¿Cómo sería probar los labios de Alfred?

~Fin Flashback~

Francis yacía en su dormitorio, recostado sobre su cama, recordando por milésima vez aquel 23 de agosto, una fecha que nunca olvidaría.

Y con un suspiro se rindió.

¿Qué se le podía hacer?, Ya no podía ocultarlo más, no solo deseaba probar los labios de Alfred, deseaba saborear todo su cuerpo, y más aun, deseaba tenerlo junto a él ahora ya, disfrutando de su deliciosa risa, de sus infantiles y tiernos pucheros y acciones infantiles.

¿Por qué?, ah, porque el pobre se había enamorado cruelmente de la nación americana.

Y como si sus deseos hubieran sido escuchados, el timbre sonó, aunque hizo caso omiso, las siguientes 6 le hicieron pararse de su cama y dirigirse a ver porque tanto alboroto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Mon cher, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Sin decir nada, Alfred lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba, algo andaba mal, correspondiendo el abrazo, Francis lo atrajo mas a él y hacia la casa para cerrar la puerta, y allí se quedo con el muchacho, esperando que dejara de llorar, para saber el porqué estaba así.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos y Alfred se atrevió a mirarlo, con la carita roja y los ojos aun llorosos, y uno que otro moco, se veía adorable a los ojos de Francis, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, con su palma derecha, limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y le ofreció la manga de la camisa que usaba para que la usara como pañuelo, sin pensarlo, Alfred se sonó en esta, Francis sonrió un poco y se limpio en la cintura y volvió a verle, estaba temblando, y con notable preocupación, pregunto.

-¿Qué paso?-Entre mas sollozos, Alfred se atrevió a hablar.

-E-estaba viendo una p-película de terror que me prestó J-Japón, y-y no le avise a nadie que lo haría, entonces Inglaterra llamo a mi casa, y…y me hizo una cruel broma!, e-el muy tonto me asusto y no pude evitar el llanto y n-no sabía a dónde venir y…-Con su mano, Francis cayo al menor y le sonrió.

-Con que eso, ¿no?-

-¡F-fue horrible!, c-casi me hago encima…-Francis no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan tierno y vulnerable, y lo abrazo.

-¿Te parece que, cuando vayas a ver una película de terror, atienda yo el teléfono?-

-P-pero para eso tendrías que ir a mi casa…-

-No importa, con tal de que no te vuelvan a asustar así-Le tomo la carita aun roja por el llanto entre sus manos y le beso la frente, el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Pervertido?, Francis no era así, no lo era con él, en este momento no lo era, estaba…preocupado.

-G-gracias Francis…-El mayor le miro con los ojos abiertos y un notable sonrojo

-¡M-me has llamado por mi nombre!-

-¿E-eh?, ¡O-oh!, Y-yo lo siento-

-Para nada!, me alegra que lo hagas! –Y le lleno la cara de besos, y los pensamientos no evitaron el volver cuando quedo a unos centímetros de la boca de Alfred, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-F-Francis…-

-Alfred, lo siento, yo…-

-¿Tus labios son dulces?-Pregunto el menor con total vergüenza mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿P-perdón?-

-B-bueno, he tenido la duda desde el 4 de enero…, e-ese día te relamiste los labios cuando te dije que tenias un poco de chocolate, desde entonces la duda nunca mas salió de mi cabeza…-

¿¡Había escuchado bien?!, ¿¡El menor tenia los mismos pensamientos que él?!

¡Mon dieu!

Y con total picardía, sintiéndose ya sí mismo con el menor, finalmente podría saberlo, después de tanto esperar, podría saberlo.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no los pruebas?-Y finalmente fundió sus labios con los del menor en un cálido pero tierno beso, que el menor correspondió.

Sencillamente, eran lo más dulce que había probado en su vida, eran tan suaves, tan deliciosos, tan tiernos y exquisitos, que no pudo evitarlo, tomo a la nación estadounidense de la cadera y lo atrajo mas así mientras profundizaba el beso, y el menor acepto con gusto, tomándole del cuello, y cuando abrió la boca para tomar aire, ahogando sus suspiros, Francis introdujo su lengua y la fundió con la de él en un apasionado baile de amor.

Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvieron entre beso y beso, sintiendo lo suave y sobretodo, deliciosos que eran los labios del otro.

Sin más que decir, esos eran, definitivamente, los labios más dulces que había probado en toda su vida.

¿Cómo sabrían con un poco de crema batida y chocolate?

* * *

Y eso, espero que les haya gustado :3, esta vez use los nombres y tambien como naciones, se me hace mas entretenido que una nacion llame a la otra por su nombre sea especial n_n  
Bueno, ya estare subiendo mas FrUs, y quizas me atreva con otras parejas, estoy muy mala para escribir D:

Addio~ 3


End file.
